NIGHT
by Rockabillyvamp
Summary: Eclipse in the point of view of Bella's cousin Layla. A Mutant with abilities that Bella has never known about before until the time comes that Layla visits Forks, Washington and discovers the existence of vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

As I got out of the car, I looked at the house that for years I had not laid eyes on. I got my coat out and put it on as I closed the door to the car with my foot which I had to admit, was something I did even more recently than when I first started to drive. I walked up to the front of the house and knocked twice on the wood door that so many times in my childhood I had seen my self standing in front of with the man who calls himself my father. Of course, to me I never had a father nor a mother. My mother had died giving birth to me which I guess could be a good excuse to not having one.

The only real family I ever had was my uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella who I visited every summer here in Forks, Washington until the age of 7. The man who called himself my father would always come with me to visit his brother, my uncle, in his best army uniform and of course had me in the best dress possible. I hated dresses.

My cousin Bella would visit summers too since uncle Charlie was divorced with aunt Renee and well, lets just say Bella was like a yoyo going back and forth between Forks, Washington and Phoenix, Arizona. Those summers where always the best memories in my life. Bella was more than a cousin to me; she was like a sister. I would always tell her that and since I was a year and a half older than her, she was more of a little sister. She helped me be reminded that I was a child and that I too could have fun . Life on a military base with a father who never has time for a daughter, was a life full of misery and discontent.

As I remembered my last visit to Forks, the door opened and a man stood before me who I immediately recognized as my uncle Charlie.

"Hello Uncle Charlie. Long time no seeing." I grinned at him. Uncle Charlie looked at me with shocking eyes and all of a sudden he had me in his arms.

"Hey kiddo! It sure has been a long time! Look at you." He let me go to look at me in full view.

"Why you're not a little girl anymore! It's good to see you. So what brings you to Forks?" He finally looked at me with questioning eyes. I found it pretty funny how all of a sudden he was happy to see me and then from one minute to another he was looking at me with suspicious eyes.

So after I chuckled for a bit I answered, "Wow uncle Charlie, I didn't know I had to have a _really _good reason to come by and visit after all these years."

"Well its not that at all, its just that --" he paused, "I haven't seen you in so many years and last thing I heard from your father, you were off in some University in New York."

I looked at him for a second and smiled, "Oh uncle Charlie, I sure have missed you!" Again I hugged him, and as I did I felt a relief because I had just avoided answering the question that I was dying not to hear.

After a minute of hugging, I let him go since I could tell he was feeling a little bit weird about these so called "special moments" that he tries to avoid, especially with Bella. I looked at him and asked, " How's Bella by the way?"

"She's good, she's very good. Oh! I don't know if you know but Bella has been living here with me since last spring." He ran to the kitchen immediately and I followed.

"You mean Bella is here?!" I felt so happy all of a sudden, that I didn't even hear the first time when he said, "Layla, here's Bella."

"Huh?"

"Bella's on the phone."

" Oh! My bad." I grabbed the phone from him and he laughed shaking his head as he left the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Layla is that you?"

"Duh Bella! Who else would it be?" I laughed.

"Oh my- Wait! When did you get here? Where are you staying at? What's new?" I started to laugh and was so glad to know that she too was excited as much as I was to hear each other.

"Damn it Bella hold on, I only have one mouth!" I laughed again.

"Well I got here about, 10 minutes ago and I was thinking about asking uncle Charlie if I could stay here but--" I grinned as I continued, "since your staying here I don't want to intrude."

"Hello! Earth to Layla! Of course you can stay here!"

" Dude, I know. I just like to mess with you." We both laughed.

"Since when did you start using the word 'dude' ?"

"Since I turned 17 and noticed I couldn't get it out of my daily vocabulary"

"It has been years since I've seen you! How tall are you now? How old are you now? Wait! I know!"

I waited as she tried to count out loud and I started the hum.

"Oh my crow Layla, it doesn't take me that long to figure out how old you are!" I laughed at her and said,

"Well it sure does seem like it! I mean I hope your not doing that badly in math class." I heard her scowl at me.

"Ok ,so I got it! Your 20! And your 6 foot tall!"

"Ummm yes I'm 20 but I think you're a little off on the height. Why don't you just hurry your ass on over so you can see for your self!"

"Don't worry I'm on my way and by the way your going to meet my boyfriend." As soon as I heard the word boyfriend I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm sorry its just that , well, last time I saw you, you were so not girlfriend material. It's kind of weird picturing my little cousin with a boyfriend."

"Well, it has been years so I'm pretty sure you have a boyfriend of your own,"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Are you almost here?""Yes I am as a matter of fact. Wait, Hold on!" I heard as she was whispering something to who ever was her _boyfriend _and managed to hear her say, " can you hear her?" and then I heard a deeper voice say, "Hmm how strange. I can only hear bits and pieces" I tried to hear what else she was going to say but then she came back on the phone with a hesitant tone to her voice and said, " Ok, come out because I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"Oh alright! I guess I can walk all the way out side and go and meet this boyfriend of yours." I laughed as I heard my self say boyfriend and hanged up the phone. I thought to myself, "What could they be talking about ? What did it mean?"

I turned to see uncle Charlie leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Does she want you to meet her _boyfriend ?" I smiled._

"_How did you know? Were you eves dropping on my conversation Chief Swan?" We both laughed and as we walked to the door he held me back and said, "Hey don't be surprised when you see this boyfriend of hers, oh and , your staying with us so while your outside get your things so we can get you situated." He just walked away from me and went straight to the kitchen and as I was turning the knob on the door I yelled out, " Thanks uncle Charlie! Appreciate it!" I was smiling as I came out and turned to close the door._


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

As I turned from closing the door, ten feet away from me stood a simple pretty girl who was petite in stature, rather pale, long brown hair and feeling rather awkward. Next to her stood a very good looking guy with bronze colored hair, extreme paleness and about 6 feet tall. Who should also be in some photo shoot for Calvin Kline instead of here in this little town where big success wasn't really seen. It only took me 2 seconds to process this image in my head and then I ran to her and hugged her as tight as I could. Of course I couldn't really do it as tight as I could, since I could probably kill her.

"Oh my God! Finally after all these years!" I let her go and looked at her. "Damn it Bella! Look at you! You're all grown up!"

"Well, look at you too! Hey you're not 6 feet tall! You're my height!"

"And yet you're still kind of slow. I see nothing has changed cousin."

"Oh shut up!" We both laughed.

"Oh shoot! Bad manners. Layla this is my boyfriend Edward." What kind of a name is Edward I thought. Sounds like something from back in the day in medieval times. Bella continued to introduce us,

"Edward this is Layla. She's more of a sister than a cousin though."

"Nice to meet you Layla," he said with a very polite tone and a very soft but firm and angelic voice. It was rather strange how I was thinking that his voice was rather, well, sexy.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." I shook his hand which was shockingly very cold. He seemed to have an uneasiness to himself. I shook it off and turned to Bella,

"So hold up let me get my stuff from my car and that way I can get my stuff 'situated' like your dad said."

"Charlie will be Charlie."

"Is that what you call your dad now? Charlie?"

"Well, its just that it seems easier that way. Wait is that your car?" She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I turned around to look at her.

"Well, nothing is just that Edward and his family are into fast cars and he's been bugging me to change my red truck over here-" she pointed to a red old, faded out '54 Chevy pick up truck parked in the drive way, "for some fast sports car."

"Oh, I see."

"Oh not you too! I thought you would be on my side since you are my family." She looked at me with hurtful eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Bella I won't pick sides, I am neutral! Besides, having a fast car isn't that bad. Once I got this Mustang here, I went against driving anything below 80 mph."

"See Bella even your cousin has good taste in cars. I can't see why you wont let me buy you a car," said Edward looking at her with appraising eyes. I could all of a sudden tell by the way he looked at her that something serious was going on and something fishy as well. I got both of my bags out of the car,

"Well that's that." I caught then whispering again to each other and heard her say, "same time, I'll see you upstairs." I acted as if I had not heard anything and walked towards them.

"Edward has to go right now but tomorrow we'll see him again and maybe you can come with us to his house and meet his family." she looked so excited for a minute.

"Yeah sounds good then and it was nice meeting you Edward."

"Same here Layla. Hopefully you will be able to accompany us tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure I will since I don't have anything to do and I'm strictly on vacation." I laughed and headed towards the door. Bella gave him a quick kiss and as I turned around he was already in his car which surprisingly was a shiny silver Volvo. Not the type of car you usually see around Forks. As I was thinking that the car sped away and Bella came over to me. We entered the house laughing and Uncle Charlie was sitting in his comfy old armchair. "Well, look at that. The two of you laughing just like old times."

"Oh Uncle Charlie your making us sound like two old people playing chess." I grinned.

"Yeah dad, please stop. It's not like we fought in some war and its veterans day." Bella rolled her eyes at Uncle Charlie and then smiled.

"Bells, don't forget to feed your cousin."

"I know Charlie. I think I've been feeding you long enough to know how to feed someone else." She laughed as she headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Bella ill go upstairs to leave my stuff ok?"

"Sure, go ahead !" she yelled from the kitchen as I walked up the stairs with out a noise.

I opened the room to her door expecting a dramatic change but same old scene was there. Except for the desk with the computer.

I walked over and threw down my bags next to her bed and walked over to her window. I took out my cell phone and saw a missed call. It was from Dave. Dave was my ex-boyfriend, who kept on thinking things between us wasn't over. The only reason I kept on talking to him was to check to see if any crime in Seattle was going on. His father, the leader of the biggest mafia crew in Seattle had many connections and knew everything and almost everyone in Seattle. It served me right to stay connected with Dave. I called him back and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Layla. I thought you'd never call."

"Yeah well, I had to, so what's the scoop."

"Well, I don't know if you've seen anything in the LA papers but Seattle has been having really high murder rates in the past 3 to 4 months."

"Does your father know who's behind these murders?"

"Nope, wish I could tell you but nothing has shown up. The cops think its some psycho path or some serial killer."

"Well, thanks for the heads up Dave. I gotta go."

"Wait, Layla, where are you? I want to see you?"

"Dave, we have been through this so many times; it cant work out between us. Besides your father hates me and well, I just don't feel anything for you anymore. Ok? I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, call me when you need more scoop."

"Don't worry I will." I hanged up and sighed right when Bella walked in the door and told me dinner was ready. I went downstairs again with out a noise. I was getting better and better at the element of surprise.

"So what's for dinner?" I said in a very clear and loud voice. Charlie and Bella jumped when they heard me.

"Damn it Layla you almost gave me a heart attack." Charlie started to laugh.

"Ok since when do you not make noise coming down those noisy wood stairs?" She stared at me very curious.

"Since I've been taking Tea Kwon Do, Judo and Jujitsu." I winked at Uncle Charlie as his jaw dropped and then closed his mouth right back up again.

"Well let me know if you need a position down there with me at the station, no wait your not 21 yet." I started to laugh and turned to Bella who was looking at me funny.

"What's wrong Bella? Cat caught your tongue?" She then stuck her tongue out at me and continued to serve the food.

Later that night in Bella's room, Bella and I could hear Charlie snoring from the living room making us close the door to the room.

"So, you got good taste in men little cousin."

"You really think so? Well, what did you think about him?"

"Um well, first off, he seems very hung up on you and he's very pale." She turned her head away from me for a second and then looked at me again thinking I had not noticed.

"He also seems like a very nice, polite dude who seems really cool."

"There you go with 'dude' again."

"Well I am from California after all." I rolled my eyes at her and then grinned. She grinned back as she got up and walked over to her computer.

"Oh I almost forgot I have to write back to Renee, she gets worried when I don't constantly write back to her. And I have to tell her that your here. That should make her day."

"Say hi to her for me while you're at it."

"I will. And did I tell you already she got remarried with this guy Phil who is a baseball player and to top it all off, is younger than her?"

"No way, your mom got married?" I was in shock because from what I remembered, Renee wasn't the marrying type especially after Uncle Charlie.

"Yep. And that is why I am here in Forks."

"Well, little cousin I am going for a drive and will be back later tonight."

"Where are you going? Especially right now?" Bella turned her full attention to me and crossed her arms.

"I, Miss Bella, am going to go nowhere in particular just want to drive a bit to see the town at night and remind myself of something. It's been years you know."

"Well hurry on back. You just got here a few hours ago so I want us to keep on catching up with each other."

"Hey don't worry I think we'll have all night to catch up even though you should go to bed early since you still have school." I walked to door and opened it.

"Oh don't remind me! I got about a week left before I graduate and then I'm free."

"Well, until then, you should go to sleep on time." I made a face and walked out and as I closed the door I heard her say, "Sounds like something Edward would say."


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

As I got into the car, I saw a blur past behind the car and into the back of the house.

I blinked twice to see if maybe my eye sight was foggy but everything seemed normal. Without anymore hesitation I turned the car on and sped off into the night. Night time was the part of the day that I mostly looked forward to. I was made for the night; I lived at night. Was there a coincidence that my name meant "born at night"? Coincidence, I think not.

I sped all through the highways until I reached the sign saying,

SEATTLE 1 mile

I then accelerated even more and as soon as I reached the first intersection decreased the pressure on the gas pedal. I found the alley that I would always find familiar and rode right straight through. As I was reaching the end I stopped the car in front of garage door and opened the compartment in front of the passenger's seat. I found what I was looking for and then the door opened. I parked inside and got out. As pitched black as is was in there after closing the garage door, I could see as well as it were day light. I found the door to my right and walked right through. A small room was there with more of my stuff, mostly clothes and work out equipment. I changed into my favorite leather pants and my favorite top; were tight, semi long sleeves, black and parted right down the middle front, exposing the 4 pack I had on my abs.

I walked out into one of the typical chilly nights of Seattle, of course to me it didn't feel chilly just annoying. I walked down the alley waiting for something to come at me or whistle at me. Nothing. As I'm reaching the corner I see someone walking into the alley heading to where I was. I continue with out hesitation as if nothing had happened and as soon as they had their back to me I turned right back around and was ready to use my element of surprise. I followed the figure, which stopped midway and turned, exposing a pale face, male to be precise. His eyes were a dark red and his hair was blond. In a blink of an eye he was gone and only the scent of something sweet lingered in the air. I stayed in my hiding place for a few more seconds before I decided to head back out again.

Once out on the street I walked into a bar right around the corner from the alley and I sat down on one of the booths. I thought over and over what possible explanation could there be of this pale guy with the red eyes. But nothing rang a bell. I saw it getting late and decided to head back on to Forks.

As I was walking down the alley, I couldn't help but still smell that sweet scent in the air and decided to investigate who that guy was. I followed the scent that soon led me over the wall that was intended to be a dead end to the alley. Once on the other side, I could see a warehouse that looked like it had been abandoned for years. I walked around the premises to find a young girl sitting down on a bench not too far away from me. There she was gripping the bench with her hands as if she were in pain. All of a sudden, her hands made a cracking sound, better yet the cement from her bench made the sound as she had broken off pieces of it. Her head snapped up and her eyes locked on me. As soon as I could feel the tension radiating off her body my eyes changed color and form and I prepared to attack. Her eyes too were a red but more bright.

"What are you?" I heard myself say. She looked at me more curiously now.

"Not like you obviously." she said in a beautiful high pitch voice.

"I know that, but why are you looking at me like you're about to eat me?" I added my own tone of distaste.

"Because what is inside you is food to me," as soon as she said that she was on top of me snapping at my neck. If it wasn't for my super strength and fast reflexes, who knows what I would have been. My hands began to feel warmer and all of a sudden like I knew it would come, fire sprang from my hands making this young girl back off as fast as she had attacked. She looked at me with hate like I had never seen before and then charged at me again, this time I was ready and with one swift blow with my foot to her head I knocked her down and threw a ball of fire at her and as she burned she managed to say in a disgusted tone, "I am… a vampire." With that I threw another ball of fire right at her head and then ash was all that was left.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

Vampires in Seattle? I asked myself. How could vampires even exist in our world? Surely I had seen other mutants like myself but never a mythical creature. I heard a sound behind and turned around immediately, my hearing was always very sensible and I could tell very faint sounds that let me know that someone was very nearby. Was that other blond dude also around? Was he too, a vampire?

I decided to leave immediately before the wrong person saw what was right in front of me and went back to my hideout. While I was changing back into my so called normal clothes I kept replaying the image of the vampire girl in my head. Flashes of what her eyes looked like; that bright red and that anxiety to suck the life out of me. Most of all I felt bad about it, that girl was young from what I recalled; not older than 16. I shook it off and headed for my car.

Once out on the road I started to let my imagination run wild, I started to think about the possibilities that there could be more of these creatures out on the city and my worst fear, that the crimes that Dave had told me about earlier were the outcome to these so called vampires.

I made it to Forks in 40 minutes; I had not noticed the speedometer was way past 100 until I saw the WELCOME TO FORKS sign. I slowed down just to not look out of place and managed to get in front of the house at exactly eleven o'clock. I was glad to find the front door unlocked. Bella must of have left it unlocked for me. As I walked in I noticed from the door that the couch was fixed up and ready for me to sleep in. Of course it would be hours until I could finally get a good nap. Nap is what I call sleeping. A person like me who lives for the night isn't much of a sleeper during the night but more of a sleeper during the day. I headed to the stairs to go to the bathroom and as I passed Bella's door, I heard her stir in her bed. As soon as I heard that I stopped and smelled a familiar scent most like the one I had smelled over at the alley. I ignored it for a second and continued on my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I thought to myself, what would a familiar smell like that be doing here in Bella and Uncle Charlie's house? It was a smell familiar to the one in the alley but different at the same time. I turned around only to find myself staring back at my reflection. I saw an average height young woman, with medium short, black, strait hair, big dark brown almond shaped eyes and pale skin. It had been a while since I had last seen my reflection. My expression seemed less angry, more tranquil and more, well, happy.

It was the atmosphere I was in, the atmosphere always helped. As soon as I had finished my duties in the bathroom I headed for the living room. Again I listened as I passed Bella's room but nothing happened this time. The smell was still lingering in the air. I finally reached the couch and lay down to stair up at the ceiling. For hours I kept on thinking about tonight's events. Finally it was around 5 in the morning when my eyes began to droop and the last thing I remembered thinking was the eyes of that young girl I had killed.

"Rise and shine kiddo!" uncle Charlie yelled from the kitchen table as I sat up on the coach. I stretched for about 2 minutes and then had my full attention on Uncle Charlie only to find him looking at me funny.

"Morning Uncle Charlie," I said and then stretched a little more. Stretching after a nap always felt so good.

"How did you sleep?" He asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pretty good I'd have to say," I grinned at him and got up to fold the mess I had made out of the many blankets Bella had put out for me the night before.

"Bella just left to school so you'll have the house to yourself," he got up from the table and went over to the sink to dump the rest of his coffee.

"Sounds good. Say, Uncle Charlie, do you think that Bella's school would say anything on having visitors on campus?" I looked at him through awake eyes only to find him confused for a second.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?" His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me questionably.

"Well I wanted to go visit Bella on campus and continue catching up. You know that sort of thing." I looked at him grinning waiting to see if his expression changed. And just like I thought he would he smiled at me and said, "Well sounds good then, I'm sure Bella will like the pleasant surprise since she loves surprises." he snickered at his own joke.

"Oh Uncle Charlie you haven't changed a bit," I headed for the stairs as I heard him chuckle to himself and close the front door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When I got to Forks' High school. I guess I saw what I expected. Automatically I saw Bella's old red beat up truck . I say beat up because that's what beat up looks to me. I know for a fact that she would definitely give me a killer look if I were to say that in front of her. From what she had told me yesterday, uncle Charlie's friend Billy had sold it to them for a very good price. 

Something else that popped right out to me, was a shiny silver Volvo which I assumed was Edwards. After finding parking and heading on over to the office, I so happened to arrived just in time to catch lunch. As I entered the cafeteria, everybody's eyes all of a sudden were directed at me. Unlike Bella, I didn't mind attention much. Of course it does get a little annoying after a while. 

I walked over to the table that Bella and Edward were sitting at all by themselves. Bella had her back to me and Edward was sitting directly across from her on the table facing me. He had seen me since I had entered the room and didn't tell her anything. I walked on over and sat down next to Bella. Bella turned to face who ever was sitting next to her not thinking it would be me. As soon as she realized it was me she says, "Layla? What?-- What are you doing here?" She looked at me like she was happy but confused at the same time. Edward was smiling leaning coolly back on his chair. 

"Well, I'm here to see you cousin. Would you like me to go back home ?" I looked at her with menacing eyes but with a smile.

"No of course not its just that its weird seeing you here all of a sudden _at_ school," she was smiling fully now.

"Well you had me scared there for a bit I thought you were embarrassed of me or something," I gave her a scared face but then laughed.

"No silly why would I be embarrassed of _you_? You're the one who should be embarrassed of me!" She looked away shyly for a second. 

"Now why would _I have to be embarrassed of you Bella?" I gave her a light shove and then she returned it by saying, _

"_Well look at you, you're all miss cool over here with your leather jacket." _

"_Oh come on Bella, no excuses. I guess ill just have to get you one too." We both laughed and Bella rolled her eyes._

"_Oh sorry! Hi Edward!" I said with sudden recognition, _

"_You must think I don't have manners huh?"_

"_Nah don't worry about it, I completely understand. You two haven't seen each other in years, I know how that feels." He smiled at both of us. Right after he said that though it al of a sudden clicked in my head. The weird conversations Bella and Edward had, especially when whispering; the way he looked at her, his pale skin and his unusual eye color which I had to admit wasn't red but wasn't normal either. Could Edward be a vampire?_

"_Layla what are you going to do now that lunch is over?" I heard Bella say and I turned to her acting as if she had all my attention but really was looking at Edwards facial expression from the corner of my eye. It looked to me as if he was trying to figure something out._

"_Umm well, I'll head back to the house and wait for you guys. Did you still want to go somewhere after school like you said yesterday?"_

"_Yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me. You are probably going to love Edwards house."_

"_Oh really? Hmm, maybe I will." I gave her my questionable slash sophisticated look and then laughed. Bella started to laugh too._

"_Edward, what time should we pick Layla up from my house?" Edward answered with out hesitation after trying not to show the frustrated look on his face._

"_Right after school sounds good." I too was sort of frustrated at the fact that Edward could be a vampire and that he was my cousins boyfriend. Did Bella know he was a vampire? I doubted it. But then my cousin was always a little weird when it came to scary things._

"_It's settled then, we will pick you up after school is over!" She smiled at me and I gave her a quick shove before getting up from the table. She too tried to shove me but missed and I laughed._

"_Nice," I said as I walked to the exit. As I walked I kept thinking about Edwards behavior and kept thinking about whether to spy on him or confront him about the truth. Could Bella's life be in danger?_


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

I heard as a car pulled up right in front of the house. I already new it was Bella and Edward; it was precisely 10 minutes after school. For some reason I was always good at telling time and I never had a watch on me. I grabbed my hand bag and jacket as I headed out the door. Made sure the door was locked and walked over to the car. I slid into the back seat and put on my seat belt making sure it was secured. I looked up and found them both staring at me.

"Safety first," I grinned at them then Edward just turned around with a smile on his face as he started the car. Bella kept smiling at me and I asked,

"So how was class?"

"Surprisingly good, especially since Edward was there," she looked over at Edward who smiled back at her.

"Hmmm…interesting…why ? Is he usually never there?" I asked tauntingly.

"Well cousin, actually he's in pretty much all of my classes," she replied grinning.

"Uh huh, and I guess you don't mind that at all don't you?" Bella laughed out loud.

"Of course not, especially when we write notes back and forth in class. Its rather amusing," she looked over at him again. I had noticed the whole time the route that Edward was taking and wanted to grasp every single turn he made to reach our destination. These directions would come in handy later for my small investigation.

"So Edward, you don't seem the type to be living out here in the middle of nowhere, what's your story?" I smiled at him waiting to see what he would respond. I was hoping the whole time that he would give off some type of uneasiness or hesitation.

"My father, he's a doctor and he got a job offer down here. He decided to take it and so that's why we're here." His face didn't show any uneasiness nor did his voice any hesitation. Although his eyes again did show that sort of frustration when it comes to figuring out something. I was disappointed at not being able to read anything other than that. Could he just be a really good actor? His tone was calm and normal; full of content and his smile did seem sincere. Why did I have the instinct that something was off? That he might not be human.

"Very cool. Your father a doctor, wow!"

"Yeah his dad is pretty amazing when it comes to dealing with patients and what not," Bella said with a tone that seemed full of gratitude.

"He has actually helped me with a lot of my past injuries since you know how clumsy I am," we both laughed at her remark. Bella was always tripping on what ever was in her path. Hopefully, she never has to walk on a mine field.

"Oh Bella, Bella, when are you ever going stop having problems that put your life at risk?"

"Probably never. Ever since I've met her she's been a danger magnet." He looked over at her with a grin and she too looked at him this time making her blush. Boy oh boy, this relationship seems more serious than what I thought.

"Your home seems kind of hidden. You guys must really like the outdoors. Which I don't blame you it is kind of nice out here with all this green," I said mesmerized. Edward chuckled and Bella responded,

"Wait 'till you see their house, then your really going to think its nice," she laughed at me.

"Oh I bet it will be a site," I laughed too and then I noticed the road was sort of ending and then a big beautiful white house broke out of the trees with the most amazing view ever. I had never seen a house with so many windows.

"Wow. Well, Bella you were right! I got to hand it to yah Edward, you got a fiiiiine house," we all laughed. Edward parked the car in what seemed to be a cliff, only more suitable for parking. I got out of the car and looked at the house once more before heading towards it. It did not seem like a place where a vampire would live. And then it hit me; if Edward was what I thought he was, was the rest of his family vampires too?

I then started towards the house with them as to not seem uneasy. The door opened and another good looking male, stood in the doorway. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties with blond hair and again very pale skin. His eyes, where a site. The same shade as Edwards that is. Traits that helped confirm my earlier suspicions.

Well, Edward had a really hot brother I thought right away. Edward seemed to smile to himself as soon as I had thought that and then from one second to another he went to that one confused look.

Again, I too was confused. Then I heard the blond dude speak up, "You must be Layla, welcome! Hi I'm Carlisle, Edwards father."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle. Wait, I'm sorry, did you just say, Edwards father?" I looked at him shocked then regained my composer with a quizzical look but smiling at the same time.

"Yes I am. I get that quite a lot." he smiled at me and I too smiled. "Well, you see Layla, Edward, as the same as the rest of my sons and daughters, are my adopted children but they look at me as their real father which I feel in return like they are my own." He again smiled at me. I noticed at the corner of my eye as Bella and Edward exchanged looks but were also smiling.

"Wow, that's something pretty special I say, a very nice thing in deed. Sorry for my reaction, it's just that well you don't seem like the type to, well, you know," I looked up at him with an apologetic look.

"Hey no problem Layla, like I said, I get it all the time," he smiled once again,

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" Carlisle gestured us to come in I walked in arm in arm with Bella as Edward followed.

"Why didn't you give me a heads up on your boyfriends dad? Dude he so does not look like a dad!" I whispered to Bella as we walked towards the living room.

"Sorry, but that was pretty funny, your expression was priceless!" she whispered back with a huge grin on her face. I looked at her back with a glare before focusing my attention on the sudden figures in front of us. From what I had noticed before they were not in front of us a few seconds ago. The "they" I'm referring to was to a group of females and males who were looking at me in curiosity. Three females and two males to be precise. The first female was to my right, small in statue, the most petite I had ever seen, she was beautiful and had short dark hair. She was standing next to one of the males, who was tall, lean with also blond hair. To his right, stood one of the buffest, and hottest guys I had ever seen. He was tall, with dark, short curly hair. Now, standing on his right were the other two females. One was literally, in my opinion, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blond hair, was slender, average height, and looked like she was always serious. The other one looked like she was in her late twenties, again, beautiful, tall and slender, with light brown, long wavy hair. One thing that they all had in common, they were all pale and all had the same shade of gold in their irises. Things just keep getting better and better I thought to myself. Well, Layla, you really hit the jackpot this time.

"Layla, meet the rest of the family," said Edward, "You have my sister Alice on your very right, then my brothers Jasper and Emmet, Rosalie, my other sister and Esme, my beautiful mother."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all," I smiled. Emmet and Jasper nodded smiling and Esme and Alice smiled back as well. Rosalie was as stiff as a stone.

Then as I observed them again, I couldn't help but think, that they could really be vampires. Then I noticed Edward's head snap in my direction for a second and then went back to its previous posture and expression as to not seem obvious. I guess he thought I wouldn't notice. Things just keep getting fishy.

"I'm glad to meet you Layla! I love Bella like a sister and well, I bet you'll be just as fun as Bella." Alice said, in a high but mature singing voice that brought my attention back to her.

"Well, Alice if you think Bella is fun, you'll think I'm a riot," we all laughed, except for miss Barbie, Rosalie. I have a feeling she'll be giving me trouble.

"Welcome Layla" said Esme, smiling at me as she walked over to embrace me. Her body was so, hard and cold.

"Why thank you. That's so kind of you" I said as I too returned the embrace and smiled at her when she let go and went to stand by Carlisle.

"So how long will you be in town for Layla?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, not for ever of course," I said chuckling, "but I do want to stay here for as long as it takes for me to have some time to myself and catch up with some very, boring people," I turned to Bella as I finished saying it. I grinned and gave her a light shove.

"Nah, nothings ever boring around Bella," we all laughed again. I then noticed the grand piano that stood in the living room.

"Wow, that is beautiful!" I walked over to it, to caress the surface. It was black, my favorite color.

"Yeah that's what I thought when I first saw it," Bella said from behind me,

"You should see Edward play, he actually composed a song for me," she said with delight and her eyes showed such appreciation.

"Well, is that so Edward? How awesome is that!" I said giving him an appraising look and then turning my attention back to it only to caress its surface one more time.

"Would you like me to show you around the house Layla?" Alice asked, now at my side.

"Yeah that would be cool, thanks Alice," I smiled at her and started to follow her. Barbie, rolled her eyes and thought I hadn't seen her because then I saw Emmets face who was giving her a scolding look. As well as Edward. Bella was looking at Edward with a confused expression as if waiting for an explanation.

"Great idea Alice," Esme said ,"I'm sure Layla will like that."

"Are you by any chance into video games Layla?" I heard Emmet speak for the first time.

"I actually am, why? You want some competition?" I said smiling in a teasing tone. .Jasper, Alice and Emmet exchanged looks.

"Bella, thank you for finding me new competition," he laughed out loud and shot Bella a grin, "I owe yah one."

"Oh don't worry about it Emmet, anytime," she said grinning in return. Was I missing an inside joke here?

"Well Emmet, I will meet you back here for our little tournament as soon as Alice finishes with the tour," I said reassuringly with a teasing tone.

"Oh I look forward to that," he said laughing out loud again. Turning my attention back to Alice,

"Shall we?"

"Why certainly!" she shot me back a huge smile, and headed towards the corner where we turned and headed for some stairs. As we reached the top I could see there was a long corridor. She lead me to the first door and stopped, looking at me with a pixie expression on her face.

"First stop, my room. It has a great view!" she laughed out loud in the most beautiful way ever. I walked in to find a very large room decorated very feminine and pixie like. It completely suited Alice. I headed for the window.

"You sure are right about the view Alice," I said smiling staring out the huge window that showed a sunset hovering over the ocean. I heard the door close behind me and I turned around to face Alice, who all of a sudden was right in front of me.

"We need to talk," she said mischievously.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

Stunned at how close she was to me and not to mention how fast she got to me, made me feel as if my heart where suddenly in my throat instead of in my chest. Quickly composing myself I looked at her intently not showing any expression as I smoothed my features out. Folding my arms across my chest I looked at Alice who seemed to be waiting for something.

"And what exactly do we need to talk about?" I asked calmly in a warm tone as to not set any alarm off.

"I think you have an idea already…especially the part where we are vampires," Alice added shortly with a slight grin on her face, her voice again ringing in the air beautifully, and her posture perfect almost statuesque yet sleek and natural.

Looking down for a second, leaning my head down in the process, I looked up at her once more, clearing my throat casually, "Ah yes that is a very good point," I said feeling slightly taken by surprised not to mention I _was_ talking to a Vampire.

"Well, now that we have that out in the open I suppose you're going to ask me about what I am and my abilities. Am I correct?" I asked with a light playful laugh coming out of me at the end of my question. I slowly, without taking my eyes off of her, I started to pace around her which despite her being friends with Bella, didn't mean I had to put my guard down. Taking a deep breath in, I began to talk.

"I _am_ Bella's cousin and I am the daughter of John Swan II who is a kernel in the US Army. Not to mention he has kept me hostage for the past twelve years on a top secret base after he found out about my abilities," I paused looking to see what Alice's expression was. So far there was nothing, just calmness, reassurance and alertness her posture still the same.

"Even though I was his daughter, he tortured me, made me do things with my abilities that still haunt me day and night," pausing once more I stopped pacing around Alice and continued, facing her, "I have the abilities of cats, not to mention extra abilities on top of that," I added shortly, a chuckle escaping my lips.

"My eyes shift into cat eyes, giving me a more centered and high definition to my sight, super strength, flexibility and reflexes are also included in the package, not to mention the fire balls that I can make escape from my hands." I looked at Alice with a serious expression now. I hated talking about my past but for some reason I was talking about it now and something about her and the rest of the Cullen's, or maybe not all of them remembering the blonde bitch, made me feel I could trust them.

"My hearing and speed is also pretty good, better than most humans," I laughed lightly, Alices face lit up slightly, a smile spreading across her angelic face.

"I have never told this to anybody and I know that if I told you, who I barely know, and who strangely already knew, that I can trust you with it and the rest of your family," I slightly grinned nervously as I shifted my weight and folded my arms across my chest once more.

"And that's the story," I concluded letting out a small sigh waiting to see her reaction if she had any.

"That was definitely an interesting story," Alice broke out with a slight giggle and smile, "don't worry your secret will be safe with us and I do have to say that I did know this or had seen you say this to me just wasn't certain until proven in actuality," she said with another smile.

"as for the rest of the family," she paused biting down on her lower lip, "they have no idea. I thought maybe they would like to hear it after I had confirmed. I hope you don't mind if I tell them now do you?" she asked placing her hands under her chin like a little girl pleading her father. I laughed lightly not being able to hold it in, "Of course I don't mind but I do have a question…" I trailed off for a second. It was killing me where the question I mostly wanted to ask was on the edge of my tongue.

"How the hell did you know what I was going to tell you?" I asked curiously with a grin on my face.

"I mean I don't mind that you know but how did you know? Are you psychic or something?" I laughed thinking about it.

"Actually I am," Alice said with a giggle as she joined in with my laughs. I then suddenly stopped laughing, looking at her seriously, "For real?" I asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes, but my visions aren't 100% since it's based on the decisions of others," she added with a grin, "Layla are you ok?" Alice asked trying to keep another giggle from breaking out. My mouth sort of hung open then I re-composed myself.

"Yeah, sorry it's just that well… I think I've been in a military base far too long. It's hard to absorb these type of discoveries," I added with a nervous laugh.

Clearing my throat I then headed towards the door, "well then since we are done sharing for now I suppose a bigger conversation is awaiting us?" I asked opening the door and waiting for her to follow me out.

"Your right," Alice added walking towards me in such a graceful fashion that it almost made me envy her, "my brother Edward must have already filled everyone in on us wanting to have a meeting." She added shortly walking past me through the door way of her bedroom then stopping to face me.

A confused look on my face must have appeared since she then continued to explain, "Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that Edward reads minds," she added with a giggle.

"Oh, ok," I said looking to my sides then looking back at her, "I suppose that clears up a lot of things." I rolled my eyes sarcastically then smiled at her.

Alice giggled as she headed towards the stairs as I followed her down, "Layla I know we are going to be really good friends you and I. Not to mention we will be a trio now." I shook my head with a light laugh," I suppose you have seen that already…not that I'd mind," I added with another weird look on my face as we reached the bottom of the stairs, a grin on my face now.

"OK," she said turning to face me, "I will do the talking and you correct me if I get any of it wrong. Which I think I should be fine," she said quickly in a hushed tone before grabbing me by the hand, pulling me towards the dining room, which suddenly sent chills up and down my spine as the coldness of it hit me.

As we rounded the small corner I saw the dining table occupied with not just Bella's eyes fixed on me but the eyes of expressionless, yet an intrigued, clan of vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so before we continue to chapter 8 which I know some of you have been anticipating. Don't worry I took ****alexeya09****'s advice and well added some more flavor to it. Thanks ****alexeya09**** I appreciate the feedback and advice and to all you others who have in the past. It's been a while since I started this short story so bare with me guys. I'm getting back into the hang of things. Again feel free to give me your input. ;D**

**~rockabillyvamp**

* * *

CH. 8

A sudden chill rippled down my spine as I stared back at the awaiting clan of vampires before me. At that very instant a gazillion thoughts hit me at once, I had been doing that a lot lately, didn't know exactly why but it freaked me out at times. _Fuck, this is not fucking good_. I thought to myself.

_What the fuck is Bella doing with vampires in the first place. Just what she always does_. _Get herself in fucking trouble_. I thought rolling my eyes myself. My face fortunately was composed, but inside I couldn't help but keep my natural instinct gut and feeling that I should always keep myself aware of my surroundings.

"Every, I got you all gathered because we have something important to discuss…," I heard Alice direct herself at Bella and everyone else, slightly snapping me out of my thought-freak-out. During those few seconds I looked at every face in the room staying mostly on Bella as I casually folded my arms across my chest and saw as Bella had a very obvious confused look on her face which in contrast to the rest of the room, looked more like she was dying to run up to me and beg me to tell her what the fuck was going on.

I looked at her with a look that said, "_Hold your damn horses_." She rolled her eyes at me in frustration.

Clearing my throat suddenly, cutting Alice off before she even had a chance to continue I decided to speak for myself. Smiling lightly at her I took a step forward casually my arms still folded, my expression now serious as I then faced everyone else.

"So yes I know you are all vampires. No, not you Bella," I said with a sly smirk on my face as I saw Bella's reaction to my words. _God my cousin is going to get me later_. I cleared my throat once more before continuing, my serious face once more. Catching the blonde bitch's reaction which consisted of a cold stare and a I-can't-believe-this-bitch type of eye roll from the corner of my eye, I stopped for a sec looked over at her and in my most respectful tone of voice I let her have it, "I'm sorry, _blondie_, that I am smart and figured out that you're a vampire who looks like a blow up version of Barbie."

All of a sudden Emmett the big buff one started to laugh so hard, his booming laugh echoing through the big house. Everyone else just stared at him, including me, who inside wanted to join in but thought it wouldn't help since I was trying to get something across. After a few seconds Emmett shut down as fast as he had started to laugh. He nervously chuckled, "what?" he asked with a grin then cleared his throat in embarrassment before smoothing out his face once more. Especially the way blond bitch was looking at him before directing her fiery glare at me. "You better start talking before I go over there and show you how opposite of Barbie I am," she fired back soon after.

I let out a chuckle, "As you wish…Barbie," I answered with a slight smirk on my face.

"So," I said changing the subject, "how do I know? Let's just say you are not the only ones I have confronted in the last twenty-four hours." Their expressions the same but weary as I saw Edward and Jasper exchange some looks from the corner of my eye. "Yes, except these had bright red eyes and wanted to eat me."

I started to pace around the table which they were all seated at. For some reason I had the urge to move as the flashback of that night came to mind.

"From the interaction I have had so far with Alice," I said gesturing a hand towards Alice, "I can tell that you are not the same as the ones I met before. Although I still don't get why you are all 'vegetarian', " I said making quotation marks with my fingers, "or for that fact are living as humans and so forth. And Bella," I said then directing myself at her, "I'm pretty sure Charlie doesn't know about this, does he? He for sure would not let you date a vampire."

I sighed slightly trying to clam my voice a bit as I then noticed it was getting higher. "The point is if I'm going to be in on this I need to know I can trust you all, even you Barbie," I said rolling my eyes lightly at the end.

"What I find intriguing," I heard Blondie speak up for the second time, "how did you get away from the ones who wanted to '_eat_' you," she said mocking my finger quotes, waiting intently to see what I had to say.

"She's a mutant," Edward answered suddenly, "she used her abilities to fight the newborn."

I turned my attention to him, stopping my pacing around the table, directly across from him.

"I'm guessing you know that from digging in my head am I right?" I asked calmly but slightly annoyed for not having privacy of my thoughts.

Everyone's attention suddenly landed on me again, "Yes, he is right I am a mutant." I turned away from everyone for a second. Turning back to face them all, I lifted one hand half way and made a very small fire ball hover the palm of my hand for them to see. As fast as I made it appear, I made it vanish.

"Holly Crow Layla!" Bella exclaimed, standing up from her chair, where she sat in between Edward and Carlisle. "Hello I am your cousin! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"Bella I am sorry but my father, your sweet uncle, decided to keep me locked up like some kind of fucking experiment on a top secret military base. Sorry, excuse my French everyone." I looked around apologetically. Yes, I had been taught to be respectful even if it was to vampires and other mythical creatures I didn't know about. I regained my focus on Bella, "Look, I didn't plan this. I managed to go A-wall and pretty much I am a fugitive but they can't post up any wanted signs because I am supposed to not exist."

Silence filled the room for what seemed an eternity and Bella's face suddenly became apologetic. "I'm sorry Layla. I can't believe Uncle John would do such a thing…," she added stunned at the information I had just landed on her.

"Yeah well your Uncle John has done plenty of other things, let me tell yah…" I snickered as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Layla," suddenly Carlisle interrupted, "I know you just met us and yes you may feel threatened to know we are vampires, but we come in peace. For years, centuries, I have lived this life, the closest thing to a normal human life. And so has my family. Yes, others longer than others but still with the same intentions of preserving human life. "

By this time everyone's attention was on him, including mine. His voice was so full of sincerity that for a second I found forgetting he was a vampire. "So now let us help you," he continued standing up slowly from his seat, "you must need somewhere to stay and yes that might wreck your nerves right now but you are a fugitive if what you said is true, which I do not doubt, but with more reason for you to lay low here, with us."

Everyone's eyes then shifted over to me, I felt as if suddenly, hope was on the horizon. _Fuck, what the fuck am I thinking! Living with vampires was something I so did not have in mind. Fuck it. I need to lay low and they do seem…normal, for being Vampires that is._

I sighed then half smiled at him, "Carlisle, thanks for the offer and no offense to you or anyone else," I said looking over at Miss Barbie with a half glare then back at him, "I would like to think it over tonight and get back to you. Again, I appreciate the offer."

"Layla what is there to think about, if you're in danger you need to lay low!" Bella then exclaimed still standing. I rolled my eyes at her then half grinned, "Bella, I can take care of myself. I have for the past month." A smirk appeared on my face.

"But, but, but I need you here! Not to mention I have a crazy, vengeful vampire after me…,"Bella babbled on then suddenly stopped. "Umm forget that I mentioned that last part," she added shortly with a nervous chuckle waving her hand awkwardly, as if dismissing it and sat back down on her chair.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute Bella! Who is after you?" I asked suddenly finding myself enthralled and full of adrenaline. I felt my eyes change, taking their form of cat eyes.

"Bella tell me now," I said in a more soothing, calm voice, my voice still full of anger. "Layla it's really nothing-"

"Cut the crap Bella. I will find out through anyone else in this room if you don't tell me now," I said cutting her off calmly my eyes still fixed on her.

"Her name is Victoria and she wants to avenge her mates' death. I killed him last spring when he tried killing Bella." Edward added shortly answering my question calmly as if reporting for duty.

Looking over at Edward, my eyes changed back to normal, easing down my sudden adrenaline rush, "Er, thanks Edward," I said casually then looked back at Bella with a slight frown, "Gee it wasn't that hard was it?"

She gave an apologetic grin as she sat there contemplating whether to laugh or not. Had no idea why she would laugh at such a matter but knowing her, she was full of surprises. Sighing I cleared my throat once more, "Ok then I guess that is the end of this awkward and spontaneous meeting," I said standing there with everyone looking at me as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I was guessing weirdness was always part of their lives. With that certain chairs appeared vacant before my eyes; the first one I noticed was Miss bitchy-blonde. I wasn't surprised. _God what is her deal?_ I asked myself. Of course Emmett's seat was vacant as well; he probably had to go calm her down. There was something about those two. For sure something more than living together was underneath those muscles and that lip-gloss.

Bella then came over to me knowing the whole talk between everyone was over. "Layla, I need to talk to you privately." She said as soon as she was by my side. "Bella, I really am sorry about telling you this way although, I am surprised you are cool with all this weirdness," I said with a light chuckle even though my tone of voice didn't seem amused.

"Just, come up upstairs with me, I _need_ to talk to you." She insisted as she pulled me towards the stairs away from everyone else. I caught an exchange between her and Edward. As we went up I couldn't help but not take my eyes off of him or anyone else for that fact. Finally reaching the top of the stairs I focused on her and followed her back to Alice's room.

"Ok, so there's more," Bella said quickly as soon as she had practically pushed me into the room and shut the wooden door behind her. Walking up close to me she started to pace the floor back and forth just like in the cartoons. I never thought I'd see this in my whole life.

"Ok," I saw her lift her right hand up to her mouth only to bite down on her thumb, "there…are…also…werewolves," she said stopping on the last word of her intense sentence. We both stood there starring at each other for a few seconds before any of us spoke.

"Like as in furry and full moon werewolves?" I asked keeping my voice calm as I looked at her like I was ok with it. I was, just thought that this day could not get any better.

"Annndddd one of them is my best friend…" Bella added, biting on her lower lip, looking slightly nervous. "Do you remember Jacob Black?"


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9

"God Bella! Werewolves!"

"Do you want to like give me a heart attack at such an early age?" I asked her almost shrieking. "Ok let me calm down…," I said turning away from her, placing my hands on my hips and lowering my voice. "Ok," I said turning back to face her, "it's ok I can handle this, besides, I'm surprised you're not freaking out as much as I am for showing you a fucking fire ball coming out of my hand." I said letting out a slight nervous chuckle, shaking my head in the process. "Anyways, that's not the point. The point is you need to value your life a bit more than you are at this point in your life Bella. At least do it for Charlie." I said as I walked over to her and placed my hands on top of her shoulders looking at her in the eye.

"I mean …you're the only female cousin I have. Who else am I going to be able to bug and be able to trip at her wedding?" I asked teasingly with the most frustrated look on my face before letting out a slight chuckle, grinning at her.

"Wait. Wow, wow, wow…_wow_. Who said anything about me getting married?" Bella suddenly slightly yelled out loud throwing her hands up in the air before landing them on her hips.

"Oh come on, each time you look at Edward and he looks at you, I swear I hear bells chiming in the distance." I teased back folding my arms across my chest as I shifted my weight, my eyebrow raised.

"Please, Layla, Edward and I are just boy friend and girl friend, nothing else. Besides, I have very strong beliefs when it comes to marriage." Bella replied pacing back and forth slightly then flopping down on the edge of the bed as soon as she came into contact with it.

"Mhm… if that's what you say…" I added rolling my eyes then letting a smirk brake out on my face.

"Ughh finnneeee…" she then added shortly, dramatically throwing herself back on the bed.

Walking over to her, my arms still crossed over my chest, looking at her with the expression, _"I'm waiting, so explain"_, I hovered at the edge of the bed.

"So…basically…I want to become one of them…," she continued, my expression still the same.

"Last weekend he pretty much proposed to me and I said yes…," I heard as she gulped shortly. "But!" she paused sitting up half way, her elbows supporting her, "only because he said that the only way he will turn me is if he marries me…so that is the only reason why I said yes…and among another reason but that's too embarrassing to discuss." she said a bit quieter towards the end of her sentence turning slightly red.

"I knew it!" I said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Shhh!" Bella whispered loudly at me.

"I knew there was something else going on with you two!" I exclaimed, whispering loudly right back at her.

"Ok," I said much quieter, "maybe I am not too excited about the part where you want to turn into a blood sucking monster but …you're getting hitched!" I squealed quietly, taking her by surprise and hugging her tightly.

"Ok, ok yeay…now will you stop hugging me…you're closing my wind pipe…," Bella said whispering with slight gasps in her breath.

"Oh sorry," I whispered back letting her go and grinning at her as I looked back at her. "Ugh but do you really have to become one of …_them_?" I asked rolling my eyes at her…you can still get married to him and be human. Why try to be immortal? It's kind of weird and immoral." I folded my arms, looking at her intently.

"Well, you're weird too so we would both be pretty much the same!" Bella whispered back, making her voice slightly squeak.

"Geesh Bella, calm your fucking ass down." I whispered back, covering her mouth with my hand then letting it go slowly. "Ok, I suppose you do have a point in that," I said looking at her slightly annoyed.

"Well, I can't force you to think the same way I do…but if this is what makes you happy I will try to go along with it…I can't say I won't react on some issues…," I added looking away from her, my voice still lowered.

"She fucking wants to be a vampire _and_ has a fucking werewolf as a best friend? Fucking Unbelievable…," I muttered under my breath.

"Helllloooo," Bella said whispering loudly again, dramatically waving her hands in my face, "I am still here you know, I can hear you." Annoyingly she glared at me momentarily before falling back on the bed once more.

Looking down at her with a playful grin, "I still think you're insane and throwing your life away but I am not going to argue any further," I whispered smoothing out my face into a business like expression.

"Good," she said shortly, back to a normal, casual tone of voice.

"Fine," I said smiling down at her. "But if he does anything to hurt you I swear I will rip him-" she cut me off before I could finish my sentence as I found myself looking away from her and making tearing gestures with my hands.

"Ok, now, no you will not rip or do anything to my…._fiancé_," she said hesitantly at the end as she stopped my hands from continuing. "God that was weird…" she added shortly making a face.

"I think we need to head down stairs, they are probably wondering why it's taking us so long," she said laughing lightly. "That was a productive conversation though," she added chuckling.

"I have to concur with you on that one cousin, besides I think we definitely caught up on everything. So when is it that you graduate again?" I asked with a frown on my face as I began to stand up from the bed then gave her a hand as I remembered how clumsy she always was. With ease I lifted her up from the bed making her almost hop forward a few feet.

"Wow there Layla, you don't have to use your super strength on me ok?" she said playfully as she tried to regain her balance giving me a dirty look then a grin as I helped her by holding on to her arm.

"Yeah well, from what I see you kind of need it since you still seem to be your clumsy self," I added laughing.

"Oh bite me," she said frowning then laughing along as she realized her own words.

"About my graduation…it's actually in a couple of days," she said as she headed for the door, "which means, I am almost free from Forks High."

"What's so wrong about your new high school?" I asked curiously yet teasingly.

"Everything…except my boyfriend and soon to be siblings I suppose," she added with a snort.

"You mean fiancé," I teased grinning at her mischievously.

"Layla Swan, do not get me started on you ok?" she said pointing a finger in my direction a glare on her face, as I tried to not laugh out loud and look innocent. "What? What did I do?" I stifled a giggle as she opened the door.

Slipping out of the room we made our way downstairs to the living room to see what awaited us. Of course I left the Cullen residence with a lot more on my mind than what I had arrived with, in the first place.

* * *

"Did you girls have fun over at the Cullen place?" Uncle Charlie asked once we came through the door and saw him situated in his favorite spot in front of the TV.

"It was pretty awesome, learned new and exciting things and got to meet vampires!" I replied excitedly a grin on my face. Uncle Charlie just looked at as seriously. It was so quiet I could hear Bella's heart beat clear as day next to me, going at one-hundred miles per hour. I could not look over at Bella's face, or else I would have started to laugh uncontrollably.

After what seemed an eternity, Uncle Charlie started to laugh shaking his head, "Oh, Jesus Christ Layla you have not changed…" he said still laughing lightly as he brought back his gaze to the screen in front of him.

"Well, Uncle Charlie, what can I say? I couldn't resist myself," I added with a light laugh as I then turned to look at Bella who was a shade paler than usual. Pulling her towards the stairs I called out, "Night' Uncle Charlie!"

"See you two in the morning!" he called back as we almost reached the top.

Opening the door to Bella's room, I quickly pushed her inside. Still no words came out of her and she sat down on the bed. She looked at me blankly while I still slightly giggled, "Oh come on Bella who the hell is going to buy that there's fucking vampires on planet Earth?"

"Layla, please don't do that again," she said, finally letting out a nervous laugh, her face slowly coming back to a normal color.

"See it was fun!" I teased sitting down next to her, "Don't worry though, the secret is safe with me," I smiled reassuringly as I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, squeezing her lightly against me then letting her go as I stood up and paced her room momentarily before retrieving some toiletries from my traveling bag.

"I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom and take a shower. After this evening…it's a must," she said sighing as she opened her door and headed to the bathroom. A grinned as I then found myself remembering everything. _"Damn and I thought I was the only one around here with abilities or for that matter… different." _I thought to myself, pacing around the room then finally stopping in front of the window, looking out of it. _"For sure I know who I still have to catch up with…I have to meet Jacob Black."_

And as I thought that, a slight movement came from the corner of my eye, as the bushes outside moved and what seemed to be the silhouette of a wolf, faded as fast as it appeared.


End file.
